kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2019 Event/E-1
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_casual_1_x = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 2 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 3 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Before you start the Event * A friendly reminder that once you clear a map — destroying the gauge by sinking the boss on her final form — at your chosen difficulty, there is no going back to change it. * Please read the mechanics tab first - especially 'Ship locking' and 'Difficulty selection' — or the Info tab to plan before starting. Consider asking the Discord channel for help. **Anyone who wishes to tackle Medium+ should not rush into the map. Check other maps and see their requirements unless you wish to fight later maps * Remember that in normal situation, your final objective of every map is the boss. You only need to deplete her gauge and sink her a final time to clear the map; her fleet is optional. Historical Fleet: Battle of Blackett Strait A supply run to the Kolombangara island that turned into a naval battle after and encountered the Task Force 68. * DD: , Historical Bonus The following ships has been confirmed to have bonus damage on Node L (Phase 2 Boss): *' ': 1.5x * : 1.44x **Jintsuu also has an even greater bonus in E2. It is recommended that you leave her for E2 if you are doing Medium+. * : 1.3x * : 1.3x * : 1.25x *Non-stackable radar bonus: 1.15x **A typical set-up is 2 guns and 1 radar. This will satisfy this bonus. Map Guide This is a single fleet map. This map is separated into two phases: TP and HP #Transport phase's (TP) gauge can be depleted by reaching the boss node and obtaining at least A-rank; you DO NOT need to sink the #*Bring and/or on ships that can carry them; for more info, see Mechanics under "Transport Load-Off". #*'Compositions' (Please understand that this is still early and error is possible) #**5 DD #*** will be useful due to her absurd bonus. There is one night battle node; node support is not needed but can be useful here if you have problem proceeding. There is also one submarine node albeit unlikely to cause trouble. #HP guage requires you to sink ?? times. #*In this phase, you will be introduced to the new mechanic of this event — the Ambush node ( ). If succeeded in avoiding ambush, the battle will proceed like a normal night battle node; however, if failed — the enemy ships will have free shots on your fleet without any retaliation from you. The fight will act like day battle and therefore no cut-in will occur. #**To avoid the 'ambush', you are required to bring a certain amount of radar in which the map's radar requirement seems to differ; the radar amount will be accounted by each ship that equips a radar and not vice versa — i.e., E-1H Phase 2 requires 5, if you have 6 ships for then you must bring 5 radars on 5 different ships, not 5 radars on 2 ships. Note, the requirement may be tweaked in the future as the amount of radar may be adjustable. #*'Compositions' (Please understand that this is still early and error is possible) #**1 CL 5 DD , 2 CL 4 DD (composition based on Hard) #***Since boss only has ~200 armor, DA (double attack) setup should be sufficed. TCI (torpedo cut-in) is possible if you want. Node support is optional unless having trouble with night battle nodes. Boss support is recommended.